Dernières pensées d'un voyageur
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Une fin alternative de la saison 3. Tenth-Rose très guimauve dedans.


Bonjour =D

Alors, voila un petit OS cette fois-ci dans l'univers de **Doctor Who**. Il se situe à la fin de la saison 3 et c'est un version alternative de la fin ^^. Pas très joyeux (encore -") et assez guimauve mais bon, c'est pour les fans du Tenth-Rose.

Alors, enjoy =)

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la BBC.

Rating : K+ parce que ça décrit quant même une mort, pas violente ni sanglante mais bon...

* * *

><p>Un souffle irrégulier. Une poitrine qui s'agite en vain. Deux cœurs qui battent au ralenti. Un docteur qui se meurt.<p>

Il vivait depuis si longtemps déjà. Il avait vu tellement de choses, inimaginables aux yeux du commun des mortels. Il avait parlé aux Grands de tous les mondes, de toutes les époques, s'était attiré leurs foudres ou parfois leur amitié. Il avait vu la naissance de planètes, de civilisations et la mort d'autres, quelquefois en étant en parti responsable. Il avait côtoyé des espèces, des plus incongrus au plus basiques, mais pourtant toutes si semblables les unes aux autres. Semblables dans leurs rêves. Vouloir découvrir l'univers, d'autres mondes et modes de vie, était une envie universelle. Mais aussi semblables dans leurs erreurs. Mû par une envie de découverte et de partage, ils finissaient tous irrémédiablement par prendre peur, peur de l'inconnu, et déclenchaient des guerres titanesques. Des guerres qui aboutissaient par des bains de sang monstrueux.

Son peuple, si grand, si fier, si parfait, avait lui-même succombé. Malgré tous leurs bons sentiments, une guerre restait une guerre et il était le mieux placé pour juger les conséquences de ces boucheries. En un jour, si l'on peut parler de jour, il avait perdu tout. Sa planète, sa famille, ses amis, tout sans exception. Il s'était retrouvé à errer, seul, dans l'univers, à travers l'espace et le temps, cherchant en vain une trace de l'existence des Seigneurs du Temps, des Gallifréens.

Des centaines d'années ont passées, voyant défilé tant de compagnons lorsque la solitude lui pesait trop. Il leur avait montré les bons côtés de sa vie : les découvertes sensationnelles, les prouesses de son Tardis, sans jamais dévoiler à quiconque le fond de sa pensée, les méandres dans lesquelles s'était perdue son âme. Il feignait de rire, de sourire, de vivre et cela marchait à chaque fois. Sauf avec Elle.

Sarah Jane Smith avait déjà essayé de percer sa carapace mais malgré tout l'attachement qu'il lui portait, jamais elle n'y était parvenue. Et Elle était apparue. Si jeune, si frêle d'apparence mais pourtant si forte, si têtue. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance et elle avait réussi. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que la jeune fille croisée au milieu de tous ces mannequins capturerait son cœur de cette manière. Elle avait vu deux de ces apparences, l'avait accepté et l'avait encouragé quand il le fallait, réconforté quand il n'en pouvait plus, elle avait veillé sur lui comme un ange gardien le ferait. Car elle était cela. Son ange. Un visage digne d'un tableau de grand maître, un rire cristallin qui n'aurait pas déplu à Mozart, un sourire qui aurait fait fondre le grand César en personne, et une joie de vivre qui aurait amadoué le plus irascible des habitants de cet Univers.

Mais il l'avait laissé. Il l'avait blessé, comme il le faisait avec toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin, en l'abandonnant dans un autre monde. Il ne semait que la mort et la destruction. Et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

Le Maître avait gagné. Il le fixait de ses yeux fous, lui le docteur si fort réduit à un état misérable. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire. Il ne pouvait plus se régénérer, il ne le voulait plus de toute manière. Alors, juste une dernière fois, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Rose. Sa tendre Rose. Et un dernier sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Rose marchait d'un pas rapide vers chez elle lorsqu'elle sentit tout à coup une sensation de froid l'envahir. Elle eut l'impression que des bras l'entouraient pour la réchauffer et des mots furent chuchotés à son oreille. Elle s'effondra, en pleurs.

« Rose Tyler, je vous aime. »

* * *

><p>Je vous l'avais dit que c'était guimauve ^^" Et désespérément trop court...<p>

Review please =x


End file.
